


Divine Intervention

by FallzVentus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Choking, Gore, Killing, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Sad Ending, Sadness, Sky Factory AU, Slit Throats, like LOTS of blood, magic influence, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Jeremy loves Ryan with all his heart. Even though he is the Dark God, Ryan has been the nicest person he has ever met. He wants to give Ryan the greatest gift ever. The Blood Magic has a good idea.





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift for my awesome friend Lotti and now I'll share it to the world. PLEASE mind the tags for this because for some this could be very dark and make them uncomfortable. If I should add a specific tag, please let me know. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

Ryan looked up at the sky completely confused. It was dark. The only thing supplying light was the moon that sat amongst the stars. It shouldn’t be dark. According to his understanding of time, it should be mid morning. The sun should be up. Instead, it was dark. That could only mean one thing.    
  
“Gavin.” Ryan said and took off into a run. The dark god needed to alert the others. Something happened to their sun god. Their good friend who kept them smiling even during the darkest of times. Ryan honestly didn’t know what he would do if something happened to Gavin. One would think that the dark god would want a world filled with darkness, but the god did enjoy some moments of sun and the moments of warmth it provided. The inspiration it gave him along with the other gods and humans. They needed the sun. They needed Gavin.    
  
“Geoff, something’s happened to-” Ryan started but quickly silenced himself as he saw the state of the simple farmer’s home. Shelves were thrown onto the floor. Some of the farmer’s chickens were walking around freely instead of in their pins. Broken lamps laid haphazardly across the room. 

 

“Geoff! Geoff are you here?!” Ryan yelled but received no answer. Geoff was gone. Ryan began walked around the room to try to determine where the farmer was taken, but he could not find a single clue. He ran hand through his hair in frustration. What the everloving hell was going on?! He began stomping around the room, but froze when he heard glass break. 

 

The god looked down to see that he stepped on something. Moving his foot revealed a pair of glasses on the floor. He picked them up and examined them. There were only two members of their group that wore glasses, and this pair was very different from the ones that Michael would where.    
  
“Jack too...” 

 

Three. Three members of his family were gone. Someone was trying to harm his family. Ryan could feel an aura build around him. The shadows in the room grew darker and increased in length. Endermen slowly rose out of those shadows. Ryan glared at them with his purple glowing eyes. 

 

“Find them,” he ordered and the Endermen disappeared. The dark god marched outside and looked at his surroundings. The wind blew with fury as lightning danced across the sky. It took everything Ryan had to not make the Earth shake as well. He needed his family. He needed them safe in his arms where they would never leave. 

 

The god snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a scream. He looked towards the direction of the scream as he began to recognize the voice that produced that scream. 

 

“Michael...” he said and flew towards the source. Power built up in his hands. He couldn’t wait to take this person’s throat into his hands and squeeze every last bit of life out of them. To torture them for all of eternity within the realms of the Nether. This person would not escape his wrath. 

 

He froze when he reached the source of the scream. He knew this place anywhere. He would spend every day here just to see its owner and what they were working on. To hear him laugh and talk about any little thing that he could think of. To see his smile brighten the room. It would fill his heart with a warmth the sun could not supply. 

 

But Ryan’s heart froze at the sight of Jeremy stringing Michael from his feet above the blood pool of his blood altar. Geoff, Gavin, and Jack were in similar positions. Their throats were split wide open as blood flowed like a waterfall into the pool below. Ryan could barely see the faces of his beloved family as the blood covered any recognizable feature they had. Jeremy was humming a tune as he finished hanging Michael in place. A bloody knife was held lovingly in his hands. 

 

“Don’t worry Michael. Your blood will greatly contribute to what I aim to accomplish,” he said as he began to slit the botanist’s throat wide open. Blood slowly poured out of the wound and into the pool below. The pool briefly glowed as more blood was added to it. Jeremy giggled. “So close. Just a little bit more blood and I can finally reach my goal.” 

 

“And what goal would that be?” Ryan said to get the blood mage’s attention. Jeremy turned around and faced Ryan with the biggest grin he could muster. 

 

“Ryan! You’re here early!” he said happily. 

 

“Early? What do you mean?” 

 

“Everything isn’t ready yet. I haven’t even casted the spell yet.” 

 

“What spell Jeremy?” The mage’s grin never faded. 

 

“To turn this world into the Nether!” Ryan’s eyes widened. “Our anniversary is today.... Well tomorrow since the sun hasn’t come up and I was struggling to come up with a gift. Then I thought, why not give Ryan more reign over the world? The Nether is so limiting of what he can accomplish. The dark god needs to be able to spread his power anywhere he pleased! He shouldn’t be limited to only one realm or a time of day. If I turned the world into the Nether, then he would surely be happy!” Jeremy began happily pacing back and forth. “Luckily there is a spell to do just that, but it would require a lot of blood. Just having Gavin supply me blood would take too long. But then it came to me! Jack and Gavin are gods. Michael and Geoff are immortal. They can’t die. Which means they can supply me with an endless supply of blood!” 

 

Jeremy walked up to Ryan and took his hands into his own. He smiled lovingly at Ryan and carrassed the god’s hands. 

 

“Once the pool is full enough, I can cast the spell. You’ll have all the power you need and I’ll be at your side.” 

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but keeping smiling at Ryan, but the god had a hard time keeping in his emotions. This wasn’t Jeremy. This wasn’t his loved one. This was the blood magic. It had to be. Jeremy adored Michael and the others. He would never have done this. The blood magic.... Ryan knew it could potentially corrupt his mind, but he always thought Jeremy would be different. That Jeremy was stronger than the magic. 

 

“Do you like it?” Jeremy asked waiting for the god’s answer. Ryan swallowed.    
  
“I’m...speechless...” Jeremy hugged him. 

 

“I knew you’d love it! Just wait until I cast the spell. It’ll be perfect!” The mage ran back to the altar and Ryan just watched. 

 

Ryan remembered when he first met Jeremy. When he was a  young man full of hope and dreams. A man who was excited to conquer any challenge put in his way. A man he fully trusted to be able to handle the mental demands of blood magic. He cared so much for his friends and his pet cat. He managed to do the impossible and steal Ryan’s heart. It was an obvious decision to grant him immortality. To give him any power he asked for. That Jeremy was going to do great and good things.

 

But now... that Jeremy was gone. 

 

Ryan walked up to Jeremy slowly. The mage was watching the blood pool fill. He was so close. So close to completing his goal. Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy turned to the god to smile at him some more, but was interrupted by a kiss. The dark god kissed him deeply as tears ran down his face. He kept his eyes close as he wrapped his hands around the mage’s throat. 

 

“R-Ryan?” Jeremy choked out. Ryan opened his eyes as the tears grew heavier. 

 

“I love you,” he said. 

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt... mortal. The warmth of immortality had left his body. He raised his hands to Ryan’s to try to free himself, but the god’s hands only tightened. He gasped desperate for air that would not come. He kicked and scratched at the god’s arms and body, but the god would not let go. His eyes drooped. His struggles grew weak. Ryan could see the life fade. The god only kept chanting “I love you” 

 

Ryan could feel Jeremy’s windpipe be crushed. The mage’s heart beat slowed to a stop. Ryan fell to the ground and held Jeremy in his arms. He sobbed as he held the mage close. He wanted to remember this warmth before it vanished. Before he could never feel Jeremy again. 

 

The Endermen Ryan summoned cut down the gods and immortals free from their restraints and laid them on the ground. It was only a few moments until their cut open throats closed and they took their first breaths. Whatever spell Jeremy casted upon them to keep them bleeding into the pool vanished with his life.

 

“What the absolute fucking hell Jerem-” Michael started to yell, but froze as he took in the sight of Ryan holding Jeremy’s dead body. The gods and immortals could only watch as the dark god cried over a life he was forced to take. One he did not want to take. The one he wanted to cherish for all eternity.

 

The sun rose in the sky. The birds chirped. The Endermen burned away in the background. The dark god was screaming as the wind tried to deafen him. 

 

It was Ryan and Jeremy’s third anniversary.


End file.
